


【授權翻譯】Five year olds

by chicrenee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur不斷地將自己的飲料翻倒在Merlin身上，而Merlin一點也不開心。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five year olds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289568) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



“你認真的?” Merlin瞪著Arthur並開始擦拭自己那件已緊貼在胸口的T-shirt。皺起了眉，拉起了那塊濕漉漉的布料。這已經是第三次了，光是這個月， Arthur已經不小心將飲料灑在他身上三次了。惱怒地嘆了口氣，Merlin起身走向廁所。

 ** _這次又是什麼_ _?_** Merlin從鏡中觀察著那塊污漬。上一次，Arthur倒了一杯紅酒在他新買的淺藍色T-shirt上，那件帶著白色條紋的上衣還是媽媽送他的聖誕節禮物。那污漬，想當然而，沒辦法處理掉，所以那件上衣也就報銷了。至少，現在這個看起來只是啤酒，應該不會造成甚麼傷害。

當Merlin專心地用濕紙巾擦拭著那汙點時，幾乎沒注意到廁所的門被打開了，還有人走進他身旁。

“Merlin.”

迅速地瞥了一眼，Merlin便繼續跟那汙漬奮鬥。 “嗨，Percy。”

“你真的都沒注意到，對嗎？＂

“啥？＂Merlin不開心地看著自己的襯衫。他只是讓那塊污漬變得更濕更大了，而那塊濕透的輕薄布料黏在皮膚上的感覺讓他很不舒服。

Percy深吸口氣。“Arthur他…”

 “…就是個蠢到爆炸的傻根!每個人都說我笨手笨腳，但我有每次看到他們的時候，就打翻飲料在他們身上嗎？他真的是不可理喻。你們怎麼能忍受這種人，還當他的朋友？＂Merlin生氣了，真的，但他不是真的那麼生氣。如果他誠實點，他是喜歡Arthur的。Merlin只是不喜歡Arthur這種隨性地跟他的襯衫們分享飲料的方式。

“Merlin,” Percy又喊了一次Merlin的名字並看著他。

“幹嘛?”Merlin生氣地瞪著Percy。

Percy傾身靠著洗手台，順便將雙手放進了他牛仔褲前口袋。“Arthur 並不是那麼笨拙的”

“Yeah, 是喔。” Merlin忿忿地說。

 “Merlin，他喜歡你。”

 “他…什麼？” Merlin停下手邊的動作，忘了自己正要說什麼。只能直愣愣地盯著Percy。

再次嘆了口氣，Percy點了點頭。“他只是不大會調情，所以他…＂

“他把飲料倒在我身上是為了告訴我他的感情嗎？我們多大了？是五歲還什麼？＂Merlin不敢置信。

Percy 大笑出聲。 “如果談到調情這件事，沒錯，Arthur大概只有五歲的能力。然後，我的小外甥目前五歲，但他做的可好了。＂

Merlin沒有笑。“那…Percy，我現在該怎麼做？他知道你告訴我這件事嗎？我現在不能再回去那裡，太尷尬了。

“所以…” Percy 看著Merlin。 “你不喜歡他，是嗎?” 他吐了一口氣。“ 如果你能直接跟他說，那是最好的了，但如果你不願意，我可以…”

“No!”

“好吧，我會跟他說的。” Percy將自己推離洗手台，並且轉身離開。

“不，我是說好，我是指…”

“所以現在是怎麼樣?” Percy皺起眉。 “你的意思是，不，你不喜歡他，然後我應該告訴他?還是不，你不喜歡他，而你想要親自告訴他?

“不，都不是，我…”Merlin的臉微微地紅了起來。 “這太怪了。我們根本沒真的聊過，他只是不斷地將飲料倒在我身上，但是…我是有點喜歡他啦。我是說…我不知道….但我只想要弄清楚?”

Percy臉上露出一個大大的笑容。 “那好，你想要自己告訴他，還是讓我先去穩定他的心情?”

“嗯?”

“他就在那裡。因為剛才的行為悔恨交加，生氣到連自己都想打了。”

Merlin輕聲一笑。 “他活該。”

“那你還在等什麼?趕快過去把這個傢伙帶走，結束他的痛苦。”

Merlin早就忘了他襯衫上的那塊污漬了。


End file.
